


I'm So Proud

by straightouttapopstar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nina and Kana are there to support their dads!!!, i love these nerds so much, kamuzero fluff!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightouttapopstar/pseuds/straightouttapopstar
Summary: The family is overjoyed, as Kamui had been picked to be in Fire Emblem Warriors.But what about Niles?





	I'm So Proud

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour but???? I had to write this bc I really wanted to see these two boys be proud of each other bc they got into Warriors,,,, I needed some Big Fluff rn  
> I literally never write fluff but this is a sole exception as I'd do anything for these two nerds to be happy

Every day since last month, he would wake up with the most sincere smile possible. He'd be filled with pride when holding me close, and when I'd open my eyes every morning I'd feel his breath caress my cheeks, as he'd murmur that he had never felt happier for my achievement.

"Kamui, sweetie, you're in Warriors. Although I'm too worthless, too sinful to be touching you right now or even spending time in the same room as you, I've never felt prouder of my little Kamui."

Since the letter about Fire Emblem Warriors arrived in the post on that Sunday morning, everyone in our house had been very excited - a company had informed me that I was chosen to feature as a character in this new media of sorts, where I would be fighting beside legendary lords and ladies featured in other Fire Emblem games in order to defend an another kingdom from an invasion or so. It was an exhilating thought, to say the least - my kids had already started to make up scenarios of me swordfighting and performing very creative special moves, and I had never found anything cuter than how excited they were that they'd see me kick ass.

Although the one thing that held our entire family in a state of suspense was whether Niles would be accepted as well.

I have to admit, the company I had been working with had been allowing me to be featured in a lot of media lately - just a week ago, I had been starring in a Heroes gauntlet, fighting to earn the first place along with other contestants with dragon blood. And now, they decided to feature me in an another medium, where my task was to utilize equipment to fight off hordes of monsters in pursuit of helping a pair of Aytolisian children. It was an interesting scheme, to say the least - but sadly, it lacked Niles. 

All of us had been crossing our fingers so hard until all blood drained from them for ages now: me, Kana and Nina. Niles pretended to not mind that he wasn't chosen, but even at cheerful family moments I saw his smile dwindle and his eyes droop to the ground, as if he felt unworthy, useless. I couldn't have possibly felt anything close to joy whenever he acted like that - and even though our kids weren't able to see it, as he cleverly hid his emotions when they were looking at him, I was able to see how distraught he felt at all times. And it pained me.

But today's breakfast was especially tense.

It seemed like the entire family had lost hope - every day, it was a habit that Nina and Kana would welcome us into a catastophically messy kitchen, one child trying to prepare toast for breakfast, and the other attempting to write down her wildest fantasies onto paper. But today, Niles and I walked downstairs to see both children sitting down at a table and silently crunching on cereal, blankly staring into space, as if they knew that there was absolutely zero chance that Niles would ever join me in Warriors. It was a saddening image of doom and gloom, not the usual happily tragic kitchen, and that almost brought me to tears. Without any words being said, both of us proceeded to fiddle around the kitchen, making breakfast for each other in dead silence.

At one point, a few letters dropped down the mail opening on the entrance doors and I slowly walked over to pick them up, with very little jump in my step. There was nothing to be happy about if my husband wouldn't join me. I'd be fighting alone, perhaps with my family, but that would be the maximum extent of pleasantries. What was I to do if Niles wasn't there to encourage me, protect me, fight with me? I'd be half of a human I usually am. Hell, I'd be no human, if Niles wasn't there at all. I don't think my mind was actually able to accept that fact - it's like I was trying to feed cakes to a person who was deadly allergic to them. The message just wasn't able to get through to me, that when I'll go into Warriors, Niles won't be at my side.

Whilst shuffling through the same brown envelopes about rent, credit cards and electricity payments, I noticed one that stood out - decorated with the red initials 'IS' in a pattern, it was the polar opposite of every other correspondence I received today morning. I remembered that the initials were exactly what I've been waiting for, and with a hopeful smile on my face, I ecstatically ripped up the envelope to reveal the letter residing within. 

It was an A4 page. An A4 page filled with words and sentences - and as I rapidly scanned through the page, none of them mentioned his name at all. I was at my wits' end, almost in a state of panic - why was this world so unfair? Why would anyone not like my husband? He was so compassionate, polite, considerate, caring, loving, passionate, handsome, perfect - and I had never loved anyone more than I did love him. I still wasn't able to understand why he would not have been chosen. 

Giving up on trying to see whether they would finally give Niles a chance, I decided to just let go of my hopes and read the letter. It was pretty uneventful - telling me that they expect to see me next week with my armour and Yato at 1pm, without my children or anyone that was not specified on the letter as picked to go, for that matter. My heart was starting to hurt - but the pain suddenly halted when I read the last few lines of the letter.

"Niles, you should have a look at this."

I handed him the sheet of paper, pointing at the paragraph that he should read.

"'By the way, please tell your husband that he is going to be in Warriors as well - apologies for the delay in announcing that, but we have had a slight problem with the post office as of late. Please excuse any inconveniences we have created, and we hope we'll be seeing both of you soon.'"

Once he finished reading that extract aloud, it's like our entire lives exploded with colour and meaning again. It felt as if Niles' heart stood still for just a second or two, and his breath had caught in his throat - he was absolutely speechless. His eyes were moving from left to right at the same altitude, rereading the same sentence over and over again as if to see whether it was a joke or reality. Promptly, both Nina and Kana left their seats with a shocked gasp and tackled Niles into a loving hug.

"Dad, I can't believe you got in!! Finally...I thought this would have been disastrous but it seems like the company realized its mistake."

"Yeah, I'm so happy for you, Niles-dad! You rock!"

At that moment, there was nothing that would stop me from smiling - I had a home with a loving husband and my two children, and nothing would ever separate us. No company, no distance, nothing. I was glad to see that even the brand I worked for finally understood that statement. 

When the kids left their father's side, they both looked expectantly at me, and gestured at Niles.

"Aw c'mon, Kamu-dad, we both know that you would love to congratulate him for this."

"But didn't you kiddos say that you hate us being 'lovey-dovey' in front of you?"

Both children completely ignored Niles' accusation, and simply continued to look at me. I was so elated to find that even they wanted us to have a moment for ourselves on this shocking occasion, one that we had been anticipating every day for weeks. One that had made us both happy beyond belief.

Therefore, in seconds, I was already hanging onto Niles' neck, giving him the most suffocating hug I was capable of. Suddenly, tears began spilling out of my eyes - not in melancholy, but in happiness. It seemed like Niles was crying as well, as his shoulders had been shaking and his breaths had become short and rather heavy. I couldn't believe what was happening - from now, we were able to fight together, as a pair, as we had always been.

"Niles, sweetie, you're in Warriors. Although I deem myself too undeserving, too ungrateful to be hugging you right now or even spending time in the same room as you, I've never felt prouder of my little Niles."


End file.
